


A Certain Shade of Green

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [22]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘I mean, it’s still pretty dark — don’t get a lot of sunlight on your skin there—’ Ricky snorts softly. ‘But there’s stuff we can do, depending on what you like.’ Ricky nods, accepting the folder and laying back holding it above his head like he’s on a beach reading a magazine instead of Chris’ chilly studio.‘And um,’ Chris starts, unable to resist, ‘ —you’ll need to be, like, totally shaved here.’ He puts a hand over the area, brushing the short hairs, refusing to notice how perfectly his black-latex covered hand fits between the dips of Ricky’s hip bones.Chris has a new client on his table, needing a cover up. The job goes well enough but it seems like his client, Ricky, is looking for a little more than aftercare.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: AUgust 2020





	A Certain Shade of Green

Chris exhales, narrowing his eyes. So. This cover-up is going to be pretty much a shitshow. The tattoo is black and blown out and someone did a super shitty job on the _A_. Plus it’s bigger than Chris’ hand which, on a guy as slight as his client, is most of the space from just below his navel to about an inch above his cock. _For fuck’s sake_. 

His client — Ricky — is laying on his back, arms above his head, long dark hair hanging off the edge of Chris’ table. His jeans and underwear are pulled down low enough for Chris to see what he’s working with but not low enough to be indecent. _Unfortunately_. 

‘Your ex?’ Chris asks, gloved thumb pressing gently under the Y of the name tattooed across his client’s abdomen. So. Maybe Ricky’s cute. But Chris is a professional. And that’s a completely professional question. 

‘Oh god, _don’t_ ,’ Ricky says, groaning into his hands. 

‘I got one of those,’ Chris says, grinning, tapping the blacked-out heart on his forearm. ‘Everyone told me it was a bad idea and everyone said he was a cheat— turns out they were two for two.’ 

‘Ouch, I’m sorry, man,’ Ricky says, pushing up on his elbows to pout at Chris. Chris shrugs. He hadn’t actually thought about it in years. Ricky sucks the piercing in his lip. 

‘I was eighteen and it was true love,’ he says, rolling his eyes as he flops back down, ‘—until it wasn’t. Of course, my new guy sees it and loses his shit.’

‘So you’re here,’ Chris finishes his sentence, pulling his skin a little. So. Maybe he’s touching him more than is strictly _required_. And didn’t he _just_ say he has a _boyfriend_ and, perhaps most importantly, Chris is at _work_. Chris quickly removes his hand, reaching for his references folder and sketch pad. 

‘I mean, it’s still pretty dark — don’t get a lot of sunlight on your skin there—’ Ricky snorts softly. ‘But there’s stuff we can do, depending on what you like.’ Ricky nods, accepting the folder and laying back holding it above his head like he’s on a beach reading a magazine instead of Chris’ chilly studio. 

‘And um,’ Chris starts, unable to resist, ‘ —you’ll need to be, like, totally shaved here.’ He puts a hand over the area, brushing the short hairs, refusing to notice how perfectly his black-latex covered hand fits between the dips of Ricky’s hip bones. 

‘No problem, I usually do anyway,’ Ricky says, flicking pages absently, and Chris grunts assent, quickly turning back to his laptop trying to force the image Ricky shaving _down there_ out of his mind. 

x

The cover-up goes well. Less than five hours, which Chris is taking as an absolute win on his part. Ricky seemed pretty happy with it. Chris had given his number in case he had any questions about aftercare. But they kind of just ended up texting; they had some mutual friends and some mutual interests. And Ricky had sent him more than one photo (to show him the progress of the healing tattoo) that were approximately one centimetre away from being a dick pic. 

So, when Chris strolls into a party about a month later and the first thing he sees is Ricky, made-up and laughing, it takes all the self-control he has not to go over. He goes to the kitchen to grab a coke and watches him instead; much less creepy. He glances at the group he’s with wondering if any of those guys are his boyfriend.

But it takes less than half an hour for Ricky to spot him, snagging his arm and hugging him around the neck in greeting.

‘Hey!’ he grins, ‘I wondered if you'd be here.’ He smiles and Chris can’t help but smile back. 

‘Hey,’ he says. ‘You look good,’ he adds. Because that’s what acquaintances say to other acquaintances at parties. Ricky grins, shrugging. 

‘So you wanna see it?’ Ricky asks, hooking a thumb under his waistband pulling it down enough to show the top of his new tattoo. 

‘Uh, sure,’ Chris says, quickly pulling his eyes back to Ricky’s face. Ricky grins, tugging his sleeve and leading him up the stairs. They go into one of the spare bedrooms and Ricky flicks on the light and closes the door. Chris revolves slowly on the spot to look at him. _What?_

‘Your boyfriend is cool with this?’ he says, arching an eyebrow at him as he sits on the bed next to the pile of coats. Ricky wets his lips, shrugging.

‘Actually, we broke up. A while ago,’ he says, ‘so his opinion is irrelevant.’ 

‘Oh,’ Chris says softly, possibilities suddenly spiralling in his mind. 

‘I didn’t…’ Ricky starts, eyes flickering over his face, ‘I um didn’t know if you’d be interested, y’know — that we split up —’ he’s blushing now, ‘and I couldn’t think of a not awkward way to tell you.’ 

‘Well, that was smooth as glass,’ Chris says, grinning, and Ricky shakes his head laughing too. ‘So, you, um, want me to take a look?’ He gestures towards Ricky’s crotch and Ricky blinks at him, so Chris reminds him of the tattoo. 

‘Oh, sure,’ he says, popping the button on his jeans and moving towards where Chris is sitting. Chris watches him pull down his zip and wriggling his jeans and underwear down and down until they’re pushed down his thighs. Chris’ eyes snap to his cock. It’s _nice_. 

‘Looks good,’ he mumbles, trying to not actually stare. 

‘Yeah?’ Ricky says, softly. Chris lifts his hand, thumb brushing below Ricky’s navel. Ricky lifts a hand too and carefully closes it around his wrist, eyes on his. Chris glances up to his face and then back down to where he’s guiding his hand. 

‘Is this okay?’ Ricky asks, as he fits Chris’ hand around his cock and Chris nods, feeling his gut flood with heat. Ricky’s cock feels warm against his palm, getting thicker as Chris lets his thumb stroke over his skin. Ricky shivers. Chris bows his head and follows the path of his thumb with his tongue. Ricky gasps and Chris takes him into his mouth, cupping his hips to bring him closer. He can feel Ricky’s hands on his shoulders, bunching up his t-shirt. Ricky lets his hips tick into him, one hand smoothing back his hair. Then he goes rigid. 

‘The door, we should—’ he says and Chris lets him go, standing up. 

‘Sit down,’ Chris says, bending to kiss him gently. Ricky kisses him back, hands on his chest, and Chris kind of can’t get over how good it feels.

‘Can we, like, do it to each other?’ Ricky asks, when Chris steps back for him to lock the door. 

‘You wanna suck my dick, huh?’ he says, grinning as he flicks the lock and turns back to him. Ricky laughs but nods, eyes gleaming, ‘—get the coats off the bed, then.’ Ricky grins, pulling his jeans up enough to crawl on the bed pushing the coats to the floor as he goes. Chris climbs on the bed as well and climbs over Ricky to kiss and feels Ricky pulling at his belt. 

He groans when Ricky gets his hand in his underwear and Chris fumbles at Ricky’s clothes as well; pulling his t-shirt up and getting his jeans back around his thighs. Ricky strokes his cock, moaning as Chris does the same. 

Then Ricky squirms and sits up, and Chris lets him rearrange them until they’re side by side and Chris is at a good angle to start sucking him again. Ricky hisses softly and Chris grins, holding his cock at the base for Ricky to take into his mouth. Ricky’s mouth is burning and slick as Chris slides into it. Ricky moans, squirming more, as Chris mouths the head of his cock. 

Chris can’t help noticing how good Ricky’s skin feels as he strokes over his thighs and ass, making him moan more around Chris’ cock. Chris takes him deeper, encouraging the shallow jerks his hips are making, letting him fuck his mouth a little. He likes that. He likes how little encouragement it would no doubt that for Ricky to fuck into him properly. But then Ricky does something with his tongue and Chris' thoughts scatter. He groans deep in his chest and he thinks he can feel Ricky smiling. 

He squeezes the back of Ricky’s thigh. He _really_ likes this guy. He takes him deeper again, increasing his pace until Ricky’s moaning again. 

Ricky pulls off him, panting, and mumbles he’s close.

‘Go for it, dude,’ Chris says, letting his heavy exhales fall on Ricky’s saliva slick skin. 

‘You don’t mind?’ he says, still gasping. 

‘Nope,’ Chris says and guides his cock back into his mouth. He’s coming before Chris can even take him all the way down, mouth muffled against Chris’ thigh. So Chris ends up with his mouth full of come and when Ricky pulls out, it strings from his lips. 

‘ _Fuck_ , you’re hot,’ he grunts, rolling onto his back to get his breath back and Chris laughs, smudging his mouth with the back of his hand. Ricky takes another breath and then rolls back onto his side. Chris opens his mouth to tell that it’s cool and that he doesn’t have to, he can finish jerking off but Ricky does the tongue thing again and a deep groan comes out instead. 

‘Fuck yeah,’ he grunts, putting his hand down to cup around Ricky’s skull. Ricky’s rougher now, mouth making those obscene sticky sounds as he swallows him over and over. Chris’ skin is prickling, fingers twitching as what Ricky's doing winds him tighter and tighter. 

‘Dude, I’m gonna—’ he grits out but Ricky doesn’t pull off him, so Chris pushes into him holding the back of his neck as he comes. The orgasm rips through his gut, making all the muscles in his stomach clench. It's kind of weird, coming as he looks at his own artwork. 

Chris lets Ricky go, rolling onto his back as Ricky lets his cock slip from his mouth. He looks at the ceiling, panting. Feeling the bed shift he glances up to see Ricky turning himself around to lay next to him. Chris sticks out an arm so Ricky can more conveniently curl up against his side. 

‘You okay?’ Chris says, smoothing a hand down Ricky’s back.

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, sitting up to peer at Chris. His hair is sticking up where Chris had been pulling it and his make-up is kind of a mess, but Chris imagines his must be pretty much the same. ‘When we were at your studio I thought you were hot but I didn’t want to be weird,’ he says and Chris laughs. 

‘It’s cool,’ he says, smiling, ‘you could have said, it’s not weird.’ 

‘But you’re like _working_ … I didn’t want to be that _guy_.’ Chris laughs more and sits up to kiss him again. 

‘We should go back to the party,’ he says when they break apart. Ricky hums, leaning his head on his shoulder for a moment. They get up and fix the bed and re-stack the coats. Ricky unlocks the door and Chris follows him out. As they start down the stairs, Ricky casually catches Chris’ hand and Chris interlaces their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure this is actually an AU as I'm fairly certain Chris _did_ work in a tattoo shop after high school.. 🤔
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
